memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Arydian
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale * Per Talk:Yridian#Wrong_Race. --Alan del Beccio 05:12, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Discussion *Hell, is there any way we can make is an immediate delete? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:16, 12 April 2007 (UTC) **No, meets none of those qualifications. Might be worth putting a redirect over though, just in case this occurs again down the road. -- Sulfur 05:19, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ***Yeah, I knew it didn't meet the requirements. I was just in a cynical mood. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:27, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *We could make it a redirect... nah! Just delete it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:08, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *'Delete' - Too much evidence supporting that Yridian was stated instead of Arydian in "Equinox". - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:13, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *I vote for making it a redirect, as an "alternate spelling" if anyone tries to find the page based on the subtitles. It would also leave the pointer in place to the discussion on the Yridian talk page. -- Renegade54 14:14, 12 April 2007 (UTC) **I vote against a redirect. Do we actually have any evidence that the subtitles have the alternate spelling? Granted, I haven't looked through RC since last night, but as the discussion stood where I had last seen it, we had an anon claiming that Region 1 + 4 DVDs subtitles said "Arydian", and then an actual screencap of at least a Region 1 DVD proving him wrong. Do we know that this is really an issue, one requiring a redirect? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:27, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ***Jörg says the Region 2 subtitles say "Arydian", and the anon claims the Region 4 subtitles say the same. The Region 1 subtitles apparently say "Yridian". There's enough of a discrepancy to warrant a redir, imho... and it's just a redir, for goodness sake, and it meets our , as an alternate spelling, or as a common (?) misspelling, or as an alternate name, or as a synonym, or simply as an aid to searching. -- Renegade54 15:48, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ****OK, I hadn't seen Jörg's comment, only that of unconfirmed (and in at least one case disproven) claims by an anon. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:07, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Based on that, I'll change my vote to redirect. --From Andoria with Love 15:51, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *'Redirect' seems most appropriate to keep this from coming up again. :) --Maestro4k 13:40, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * redirected --Alan del Beccio 05:08, 18 April 2007 (UTC)